equestrian_sonic_boomfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Eggman
Dr. Ivo Robotnik (ドクター・イヴォ・ロボトニック, Dokutā Ivo Robotonikku), better known by the alias name Dr. Eggman (ドクター・エッグマン, Dokutā Egguman), is a human scientist with an IQ of 300, super-villain and a de facto archenemy of Thomas Jones, who has ambition dreams for world conquer, universal domination and enslave the population, and plots evil plots and schemes against him, Team Sonic and their friends from his evil fortress and other form of his bases of operations, unfortunately for him, his plans are endlessly thwarted by Tom, Sonic, and thier friends all the time. While all these plans end in failure thanks to the continued efforts of Sonic and his friends, the mad doctor is somehow always able to slip away from certain death or imprisonment and escape at the last moment, making him a constant threat to the universe and a thorn in Tom and Sonic's side. He is aided in his schemes by his nephew Jack, his own two sidekick robots, Decoe and Bocoe, as well as his messenger Bokkun and a horde of E-Series robots, ruthless robots and high-tech terrornauts and other robots. "I'll be back! With a new robot! Who has an accurate name! And super laser eyes! And he'll feed me ham! Evil ham..." :—Doctor Eggman. Appearance :Voice actor: Mike Pollock (English), Masaharu Satō (Japanese), Marc Bretonniere (French), Aldo Stella (Italian), Hartmut Neugebauer (German), Francesc Belda (Spanish) Eggman is obese scientist with big muscular arms mahogany hair/fur and a long and messy mahogany mustache. In the Young Days In Present Time Possible Future Gallery Personality Dr. Eggman is a short-tempered, egomaniacal, raucous and pompous evil genius who is constantly planning to take over the world. Despite having a few evil moments in the series, He is considerably more lucid and overall sympathetic, and has all the qualities of a classic villain: he looks, talks, and dresses like a bad guy and possesses the psychotic sense of self-entitlement that urges him to conquering the world, the destruction of his enemies or both. As a would-be tyrant, he has a hunger for power and desires as well attention, adulation and a little respect. He holds a high view on himself which makes him so incredibly arrogant that he denies his past failures and even finds his terrible actions justified. His uncaring personality is mostly due to his over-inflated ego, as he only views himself with utmost pride. However, despite his desire for world domination, Eggman does have a sound-minded side, and does not appreciate, accept, not tolerate senseless destruction, tormenting and killing from other individuals and forces who are beyond his control. He is shown to be disgusted and shocked at the thought that his own grandfather would sacrifice his own people for the sake of research and aid the Black Arms. This demonstrates that even if Eggman does not mind causing what he would always do, he ultimately knows that there is a line that others should not cross and was afraid his grandfather did so through betraying humanity and aiding a species that wanted to eliminate the entire race of lifeforms. This shows that the doctor has some form of loyalty to the inhabitants of his planet and could not fathom the idea of betraying any of the plant's species to that of a vicious and demonic alien empire, despite some of their actions mirroring his own in terms of the scope of their plans and the destructive ramifications of their actions. Driving by a constant desire to ultimately enslave the entire world, he is determined to do whatever it takes to achieve his goals, even if that means destroying homes, getting into otherwise awkward situations or teaming up with an enemy more powerful than he is. Clearly not having problems with kidnapping and threatening to inflict harm, he does, however, think it to go too far by actually hurting his hostages and dislikes to harm any other innocents alike; for example, when Shreddix injured Spike, Eggman criticized him for his malicious behavior and actions towards Spike, remarking that "It's one thing to take them prisoner and threaten them, but when you actually hurt somebody, that's going too far!". When the Eggsterminator was brutally beating Sonic, Eggman could not bear to watch and even ordered the robot to stop and give Sonic a break. While this seems contradictory towards Eggman's previous exploits of joining forces with other creatures bent on destruction, it seems that he still wishes to paint his grandfather in a positive light as he was his hero in his childhood. This more humane side to the doctor is shown in full force, where he has an honest and genuine conversation with Tails about how much he adored his grandfather, questioning the actions of his fallen idol and wondering if he intended to destroy him as well. Additionally, he unhesitatingly jumped in to save Tails from being attacked by a Crabmeat-controlled Cubot, and when questioned by Sonic over having rescued one of his worst enemies, Eggman admits that he prefers being "a complicated guy." Despite his intelligence, Eggman is deranged, immature and stressed in behavior with a lot of comical undertones, throwing temper tantrums when Sonic manages to wreck into his plans. While his pride and arrogance are his core parts, they are also his greatest weakness, as they make him far too overconfident and lead to his downfall. He is also laidback, self-deluded and somewhat of a doofus, not using necessary parts for his robots, geeking out with Tails in a battle, and sneaking in on his enemies to plant a robot rather than using the opportunity to attack them in their sleep. Likewise, he is not above degrading himself by begging for help when he is in situations way over his head. Because of his flaws, no one really considers him a true "bad guy," indicating that he is not as evil as he makes himself out to be. However, while things might not always work out for Eggman initially, he is always working behind the scenes to get the upper hand and come out on top. One of Eggman's more admirable, when situations are called for, traits is his courage throughout life threatening situations. Despite Eggman's continuous use of machinery to both protect himself and fight his opponents, Eggman shows considerable bravery throughout the entirety of the series and very rarely shows fear, regardless of who or what he is facing. Even in the wake of the Black Arms invasion, Eggman remains very composed when facing the demonic and destructive race and even enters their base of operations, the Black Comet, himself without showing any fear. His persistence to control other creatures bent on mass destruction and approach them to ultimately tame them, including Chaos and Dark Gaia, also illustrate his apparent lack of fear. In contrast, he seems more flamboyant than other villains, as he is frequently seen showing off, although he retains some of his normal version's personality, such as his immaturity. He also appears to be a fan of sports, as seen in The Unfair Ball, where he makes the main characters play a baseball game against him and his team for a Chaos Emerald. He also hates when Sonic gets his name wrong and/or gives him nicknames. Relationships Friends/Allies *Eggman Empire **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot Family *Doctor Eggman (Woolzeerbeast counterpart) *Bruce Robotnik (father) *Unnamed mother *Jack Robotnik (nephew) *Gerald Robotnik (grandfather, deceased) *Maria Robotnik (cousin, deceased) *Hope Robotnik *Unnamed great-aunt *King Shahryār (alternate version from the Arabian Nights) *younger Eggman (past self) *Eggman Nega (Nexus Prime dimensional counterpart) *Eggman's robots (creations; notably Badniks, E-Series and Metal Series, among others) Neutral *Chaos *Shreddix *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge Rivals *Miles "Tails" Prower Enemies *Thomas Jones (Arch-Enemy) *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Christopher Thorndyke *Team Rose *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Sticks the Badger *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Tikal the Echidna *Project Shadow **Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Shahra the Genie *NiGHTS *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Storm the Albatross **Wave the Swallow *Chip *Dark Gaia *Wisps **Yacker *Nega-Mother Wisp *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient Abilities and Powers Eggman is a brilliant scientist, mechanic and inventor whose mastery of technology is nearly boundless, able to create all manners of machines, mechs and robots, and doomsday devices capable of undoing creation. His remarkable skills as an engineer and programmer are best evidenced by the armies of robots, mechs and doomsday weapons he has created for his numerous attempts at world domination and destroying Tom, Sonic and their friends, some of which he has been able to build and program in a very short time. He is also a very skilled pilot, able to manipulate many different kinds of his own mechs and vehicles in difficult battles with Team Sonic. Another of Eggman's skills is his masterminded plots, manipulations and schemes which nearly always succeed in some way. However, even when successful, his plans usually fail due to Sonic and his friends and his own arrogant overconfidence. He is a remarkable scientist and engineer, as evidenced by the armies of robots he's created. Eggman is an incredibly skilled pilot: able to swoop missiles and lasers in his Eggmobile with skills rivaled only by Eggman Nega and Tails. Physical Abilities Eggman has also shown to possess considerable physical strength, enough to smash an entire solid ice wall with his bare fists and hands with little effort. This is further enforced, where Eggman is classified as a Power Type and is able to break stone pillars and even statues with ease. He is also quite resistant to damage, being catapulted or falling vast distances only to come out scratched up but mostly unharmed. Despite his physical structure, Eggman is also very athletic; where there is almost always a point where Sonic chases him and despite of his weight and Sonic's speed, he always manages to outrun his nemesis long enough to reach his next escape vehicle or weapon. Eggman is seen to be running at the same speed as Sonic. Although it has been proven, it is unknown if he can consistently outrun Sonic, since he is almost always in his Eggmobile. Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Equipment Dr. Eggman wields a wrist controller that is equipped with a device that originally belonged to Lyric. With it, Eggman is able to take control of virtually anything electronic around him as long as it is not manually controlled. However, he is not always able to use it correctly, like when Obliteratorbot went rampant despite his attempts to use this device. The controller also has offensive functionalities, like firing beams that can encapsulate victims in unbreakable force fields and shooting lasers that can incinerate the targets. Weaknesses History Past In childhood while being friends with Tom, the young Eggman Robotnik looked up to his grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik as a hero, and believed him to be a great man who had done his best to help mankind and was unfairly executed. Thus the doctor decided to follow in his grandfather's footsteps and become a scientist, as well as pursue a teaching degree (apparently because he liked telling people what to do). However, he became obsessed with the idea of a world under his rule, and using his unmatched genius, began his plans. Eventually Eggman met Sonic the Hedgehog and re-meets with Tom (who was upset with his former friend's betrayal), and Tom and Sonic became instant rivals with Eggman. Over the years, he realized the hedgehog's determination was as fierce as his own, gained a respect for his former childhood friend and new adversary. When he accidentally found his grandfather's diary, he was drawn into an adventure that would show him that his grandfather was perhaps not as innocent as he had thought. Synopsis Notes & Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains